1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices and, more particularly, to an electrophoretic display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electrophoretic display device includes a top clear electrode, a bottom electrode, and cavities between the top electrode and the bottom electrode. Each cavity may contain positively charged particles of one color and negatively charged particles of another color, such that application of an electric field to the top and bottom electrodes causes a migration of the particles of one color or the other color, depending on the polarity of the field, toward the surface of the cavity effecting a perceived color change.
However, positively charged particles and negatively charged particles tend to attract each other, making migration of the particles difficult. In addition, the charge of the positively charged particles and negatively charged particle can be counteracted if the positively charged particles and negatively charged particle contact each other for a long time, and so the service life of the electrophoretic display device is shortened accordingly.